


Possessing His Demon

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Festive Word Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Jessica Moore, Beta Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Territorial Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: His house smelt foreign. People he didn't know were in his home. With his Alpha. Cas was having none of it. Dean was his and he was gonna show them just that.





	Possessing His Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment to my Demon Dean/Angel Cas series. The series can be read in order as one big story or individually as stand alones. 
> 
> Either way I hope you like it ^_^

**~Prompt 4~**

**~Elf~**

Coming home from his morning walk Cas realized something was different as he approached the front door. The scent of two betas unknown to him permeated the air around the house. It unnerved him that someone would show up again at their home uninvited. If they were so easily found, then that meant Michael and his vengeance could track them down as well. “I’m home” He called nervously as he walked into the living room. “Hello” Cas said shocked at seeing the young beta couple sitting on the couch, beers in hand.

“Hey Cas,” Dean motioned to the open seat next to him on the couch. Having no intention of taking it Cas struts across the room, firmly plants himself in Dean’s lap. Quickly scents his mate to clear away the foul odor of the two betas on his alpha, while sending a pointed glare at the female beta. He didn’t realize he was growling possessively until a soft hand touched the small of his back. “I’ve never seen you act like this Cas.” Chapped lips pressed against his claimed bonding gland. “I like what I’m seeing. But tone it down. Sam is my brother and Jess his mate.” The lips ghosting over his gland sent a shiver down his spine. “Neither can compete with you, Angel.”  

“Wow” Cas heard the male beta speak, Sam, Dean had said his name was, “Never thought I’d see the day you played the doting alpha mate Dean.”

“Shut it Bitch,” Dean laughed, “Cas is special.”

“I’m happy for you Dean.” Jess said confidently, “I always knew you’d find someone to settle down with. I just assumed it’d be one of us.” She blushed and continued quickly, “Not that there’s anything wrong with you angels. It was just so unexpected to see him do so.”

Cas could tell the two demons were nervous. Discreetly so but enough that he could tell. Each had their tail wrapped around the other. Dean had told him it was a form of comforting and protecting ones mate. Were they scared of him? Did he frighten them? “I apologize if I acted unkindly to your arrival.” He spoke confidently, “Dean failed to inform me that we would be having guests.” All eyes shifted to look at the alpha male.

“I tried to tell you Angel. But you were so wound up from Gabriel being here and with taking care of your bees I couldn’t get a word in the past three days.”

“You could’ve told him sooner Jerk.” Sam laughed, “We did have this planned for well over a week.” Cas tilted his head, confused at the statement.

“You’ve been able to communicate with your people the whole time we’ve been here?”

“Of course,” Dean laughed, “I told you that no demon would bother us here. That’s cause I ordered them away from the area. They listen to me as much as they do Lucifer.”

“I see,” Cas chuckled, “So,” He looks at the betas, “So you’re his younger brother?”

“Yeah,”

“I’ve heard a lot about you Sam.” Cas said extending his hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” A sigh escaped the beta releasing the tension in the room,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Castiel. After all the time he pinned over you I’m very happy to see you two together.”


End file.
